


One Day Too Many

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hallucinations, Insomnia, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock has been awake for days. When he finally tries to sleep, he is haunted by hallucinations.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	One Day Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

The case had finally ended after several gruelling days. John and Sherlock had arrived home high on adrenaline. That adrenaline, however, quickly burnt itself out. The doctor wasted no time climbing into bed. Sherlock, on the other hand, collapsed on the sofa.

Even as John fell into a deep slumber, the detective stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He traced the fine lines that showed the age of the building with his eyes, getting frustrated with his inability to sleep. Finally, he rose and started pacing the flat, though without his usual vigor.

Sherlock glanced over to the kitchen table, where several experiments lay abandoned. He was far too tired to work on any if them. They all required absolute precision and a clear head.

Pulling at his hair, the detective whirled about, staggering slightly when he stopped. He could feel his coordination going fast. There would be no violin playing tonight.

Sherlock growled in frustration. He decided that maybe a change of scenery would help. He stumbled his way to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. The moment he closed his eyes, he heard a voice.

“Do you really think it will be that simple, baby brother?” Mycroft asked.

The detective glared at Mycroft. “Sod off. You're not real anyway.” He picked up a pillow and covered his face with it.

“Oh, I'm as real as any hallucination, Sherlock. Never doubt that. Want me to sing you a lullaby?”

“I don’t need your help, Mycroft. Go. Away,” the detective ordered.

Mycroft nodded, hooking his umbrella over his arm. “Very well. May you find sleep, brother mine.” With those words, he faded into mist and disappeared.

The detective heaved a great sigh, glad that he was once again alone. His relief was short-lived, however. Soon, a pitch-black substance started oozing from the walls. Sherlock closed his eyes against the sight.

“Hello, Sherly,” called a voice with an Irish lilt. “You look horrible. It’s a nice look on you.”

Groaning, Sherlock opened his eyes to see Moriarty stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. “Not you. I'd rather have Mycroft.”

“Oh, that wounds me, Sherls,” Moriarty said, putting his hand over his heart. “I thought you would have missed me. We had so much fun playing together.”

“Argh!” The detective put his pillow over his face. He wasn't in the mood for any of this. “Just. Go. Away.”

“It’s not my fault that I'm here. You're the one who conjured me. You must have missed me,” Moriarty said, smiling. “I missed you, Sherlock. Surelock. Surecock.” Jim giggled, sounding just as demented as in real life.

The detective tossed his pillow in Moriarty's direction, causing him to disappear. Sherlock groaned, tears falling from the corners of his eyes and rolling down the sides of his face. It was pointless, laying there, trying to sleep. He climbed out of bed and staggered into the kitchen, where he almost bumped into John.

“What’s wrong?” the doctor asked, voice full if concern.

The detective was about to say, “Nothing,” when a hole opened up in the floor just behind John. “Watch out!” he cried, lunging towards the doctor and pulling him from the precipice.

“What the… Sherlock, what are you doing?” John asked, his concern ratcheting up a notch.

“You almost fell through the hole,” Sherlock explained.

“The hole?” John said, sounding puzzled. “Sherlock, what are you talking about? There's no hole.”

“It's right behind you,” the detective insisted.

It occurred to the doctor what was happening. “Sherlock, you're hallucinating.”

“No. I'm not!” Sherlock shouted. He started pulling his hair with his hands.

John grasped him by the wrists, stopping him from hurting himself further. “Do you trust me?”

The detective nodded. “Always.”

“Then listen to me. You're going back to bed. Come on.” The doctor pulled Sherlock towards the bedroom. Once there, he urged the detective to get in bed.

Sherlock obeyed. “It’s pointless. They won’t let me sleep.”

“Who?” John asked.

“Mycroft. Moriarty.” Sherlock rested his head on the pillow that John shoved under his head.

The doctor frowned. “I'll keep them away,” the doctor promised. Sherlock still looked alarmed. “Budge over,” John ordered. When the detective complied, he climbed into bed with him. “I’ll stay with you, if you'll go to sleep.”

“Alright,” the detective agreed. He snuggled up against John. Soon enough, the heat from the doctor's body lulled him to sleep.

The doctor looked at his friend fondly. “Git,” he said. He'd have to monitor Sherlock more closely in the future. He wouldn’t allow a repeat of this, not for the world. He cared far too much for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
